Our Daughter
by chairfan17
Summary: Set fifteen years after the season 4 finale.  What would have happened if Blair, who was pregnant with Chuck's daughter, ran away and never told him. Now her daughter is determined to find her father.
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen years. That's how long Blair has been keeping this secret from him.

Blair and her fifteen-year-old daughter, Charlotte, have been living in France ever since Charlotte was born. Once she found out she was Pregnant, and the baby wasn't Louis', she ended things with him but she still couldn't bring herself to tell Chuck. She avoided him throughout her entire pregnancy. No one knew the truth except for Serena and her parents, of course.

Once the baby was born she decided to move to France, with her father and Roman. It was the only way to avoid him.

She knew it was wrong, but she didn't know what else to do. He wasn't ready for this. It hurt her everyday, every time her daughter smirked, just like him, or made a sarcastic comment, just like him. She always broke down. Whenever Charlotte would ask about "her daddy" Blair couldn't bring herself to tell her the truth so Charlotte learned to stop asking. She always wondered about who her father was and now she was determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte was in her room, looking in the mirror. The new dress she just bought was beautiful, but it was missing something. She decided to go look through her mother's jewelry, she was sure to find something there.

"Mom?" She called as she walked into her mother's room. When no one answered she walked straight into the closet.

As she was looking around she found a box. It was pretty big. Since she was very nosey, which she got from her parents, she decided to look inside. In the box were just a bunch of her mother's old things. There was some green dress, a pretty necklace, and other random things. She was about to put it away when she found a picture. It was a picture of her mother and some guy.

"Who is this?" She whispered to herself.

She decided to keep searching the box. She found more jewelry, another dress, this one was burgundy, and even more pictures.

'Chuck and I- Thanksgiving 2009', 'Chuck and I- Bass Industries party' were written on the back of some of them.

Who was Chuck? And why did her mother keep all of this stuff?

"Charlotte?" She heard her mother calling for her. She quickly threw everything back in the box, but keeping one of the pictures. She walked out of the room to see her mother.

"There you are!" Blair said to her.

"Mother! I was just looking for a necklace to wear with my new dress."

"Well you look beautiful." She gave Charlotte a kiss on her forehead.

Blair then walked into her room and Charlotte, who had been holding the picture behind her back the whole time, ran to hers. She quickly got out her laptop and looked up Bass Industries. A million links came up, some even mentioned this 'Chuck; person.

She clicked on an article and to her surprise it had the same picture as the one she found.

"Chuck Bass, with girlfriend Blair Waldorf…" was what the description said.

"Girlfriend?" Charlotte practically shouted at the screen.

After some more research, she found some website called Gossip Girl. She clicked on the link and found a ton of posts all about her mother and Chuck.

She needed answers. Who was this? Why does her mother keep all of these things in a box in her closet? Why had she never mentioned him before?

XOXO

"Grandpa!" Charlotte said with a smile as she saw her grandfather.

"Charlie-bear! What have you been up to?" Harold asked his granddaughter.

"Well I actually need your help with something."

"And what is that?" He asked as they walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I need you to tell me who Chuck Bass is." She said handing him the picture.

He gasped. "Where did you find this?"

"In some box that was in mom's closet."

"You shouldn't be going through your mother's things." He said taking the picture.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking for something and I found the box and…" Her voice trailed off. "I just want to know why she never mentioned him before."

"This is something you should ask your mother."

"Well, if she keeps memorabilia from this guy and has never mentioned him before, what makes you think she would tell me anything?" She said practically imitating Blair. It was scary how alike they were.

"It's not my place to tell you. But if you look closely at the picture I think you'll find the answer you're looking for."

"What are you talking about?" She game him a confused look. Since when did he become some kind of philosophical person, or whatever they were called.

He just motioned to the picture. Charlotte took a closer look, like he suggested. When she looked at Chuck she noticed something familiar. She saw her smirk! This guy copied her signature smirk! But that wasn't the only thing, she also noticed her eyes, and hair color!

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "No wonder mother never mentioned him before! This must be my father!"


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte ran upstairs as Harold called for her. She ran into her room, picked up her phone and started calling her Aunt Serena. She couldn't talk to her mother, at least not now.

"Charlie!" Serena said in her usual perky voice, as always. "What's up?"

"Aunt Serena, who is Chuck Bass? Is he my father?" She asked quickly, her eyes shut tight.

"Ummm, now's not really a good time. Can I call you back later?" Serena sounded worried.

"No! I need an answer." She wanted to hear the truth and she wanted to hear it now.

"Yes." Serena said in a monotone voice.

Charlotte then hung up the phone. How could her mother do this? How could she, and everyone else, lie to her her entire life?

She didn't know what to do and for the next thirty minutes all she did was cry.

When she was finished, she looked up and found twenty missed calls from Serena. She didn't want to call her back. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone… except maybe her father.

Grabbing her laptop, she continued to look him up. She found out that he is the owner of Bass Industries and lives at the Empire Hotel. She needed to meet him. She quickly came up with a plan. (She got her quick thinking and scheming from Blair, and possibly her father. She had no idea.) She would convince her mother to let her visit her Aunt Serena but instead she would go visit her father! It was the perfect plan!

XOXO

"Mother," Charlotte said hesitantly as she walked into her mother's room.

Blair was sitting in a chair by the window reading. "Yes?" She looked up from her book when she heard her daughter's voice.

"I wanted to ask you something." She walked closer to her mother.

"And what would that be?"

"I want to visit Aunt Serena in New York. I've always wanted to go there and I haven't seen her in so long." She said quickly.

Blair was shocked at what Charlotte was asking but she stayed calm, like she always did. "I don't know…" Her voice trailed off and she looked at the floor.

"Please mother? You know I'm responsible! It's not like I'll be staying with a total stranger…"

"You want to go by yourself?" Blair interrupted her.

"Well I know you're busy with work right now. I even called Aunt Serena and she said it was fine." She lied.

"Well,"

"Please!" She begged.

"Well, if you talked to her I guess it would be fine…"

"Oh, thank you mother! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed hugging Blair.

XOXO

They had bought tickets for a flight that was the next day. Blair had tried to call Serena but she kept getting her voicemail.

"Now Charlotte, remember, once you land look for Aunt Serena. Then I want you to call me."

"I know, I know. You told me this about a hundred times!" She whined.

The plane was about to start boarding. Blair gave her one last hug and kiss goodbye before she got on.

XOXO

Once she had landed in New York, Charlotte got her bags and found one of the workers to help her get a cab. "The Empire Hotel" she told the driver as she got in. The she called her mother and made up some excuse that Serena was on the phone so she couldn't talk to her. Before she knew it the car stopped. She walked through the front door and headed straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where Chuck Bass's room is? I'm the daughter of an old friend and my mother and I are going to meet him for dinner." She was always good at coming up with these things!

"And where is your mother?" The lady asked curiously.

"Running late. She told me to meet her in Chuck's room."

"Top floor." The lady said suspiciously.

The elevator ride up to the top seemed like forever. Once the doors opened she slowly walked out into his suite. She haw someone standing facing out the window. He turned around when he heard footsteps.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Are you Chuck Bass?"

"Yes. And may I ask who you are and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Charlotte. I'm your daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte ran upstairs as Harold called for her. She ran into her room, picked up her phone and started calling her Aunt Serena. She couldn't talk to her mother, at least not now.

"Charlie!" Serena said in her usual perky voice, as always. "What's up?"

"Aunt Serena, who is Chuck Bass? Is he my father?" She asked quickly, her eyes shut tight.

"Ummm, now's not really a good time. Can I call you back later?" Serena sounded worried.

"Yes." Serena said in a monotone voice.

Charlotte then hung up the phone. How could her mother do this? How could she, and everyone else, lie to her her entire life?

She didn't know what to do and for the next thirty minutes all she did was cry.

When she was finished, she looked up and found twenty missed calls from Serena. She didn't want to call her back. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone… except maybe her father.

Grabbing her laptop, she continued to look him up. She found out that he is the owner of Bass Industries and lives at the Empire Hotel. She needed to meet him. She quickly came up with a plan. (She got her quick thinking and scheming from Blair, and possibly her father. She had no idea.) She would convince her mother to let her visit her Aunt Serena but instead she would go visit her father! It was the perfect plan!

XOXO

"Mother," Charlotte said hesitantly as she walked into her mother's room.

Blair was sitting in a chair by the window reading. "Yes?" She looked up from her book when she heard her daughter's voice.

"I wanted to ask you something." She walked closer to her mother.

"And what would that be?"

"I want to visit Aunt Serena in New York. I've always wanted to go there and I haven't seen her in so long." She said quickly.

Blair was shocked at what Charlotte was asking but she stayed calm, like she always did. "I don't know…" Her voice trailed off and she looked at the floor.

"Please mother? You know I'm responsible! It's not like I'll be staying with a total stranger…"

"You want to go by yourself?" Blair interrupted her.

"Well I know you're busy with work right now. I even called Aunt Serena and she said it was fine." She lied.

"Well,"

"Please!" She begged.

"Well, if you talked to her I guess it would be fine…"

"Oh, thank you mother! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed hugging Blair.

XOXO

They had bought tickets for a flight that was the next day. Blair had tried to call Serena but she kept getting her voicemail.

"Now Charlotte, remember, once you land look for Aunt Serena. Then I want you to call me."

"I know, I know. You told me this about a hundred times!" She whined.

The plane was about to start boarding. Blair gave her one last hug and kiss goodbye before she got on.

XOXO

Once she had landed in New York, Charlotte got her bags and found one of the workers to help her get a cab. "The Empire Hotel" she told the driver as she got in. The she called her mother and made up some excuse that Serena was on the phone so she couldn't talk to her. Before she knew it the car stopped. She walked through the front door and headed straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where Chuck Bass's room is? I'm the daughter of an old friend and my mother and I are going to meet him for dinner." She was always good at coming up with these things!

"And where is your mother?" The lady asked curiously.

"Running late. She told me to meet her in Chuck's room."

"Top floor." The lady said suspiciously.

The elevator ride up to the top seemed like forever. Once the doors opened she slowly walked out into his suite. She haw someone standing facing out the window. He turned around when he heard footsteps.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Are you Chuck Bass?"

"Yes. And may I ask who you are and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Charlotte. I'm your daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you just say?" Chuck just stood there, staring at her.

"I'm your daughter." She said again.

It was then he realized that she looked like someone from his past.

Charlotte immediately took out the picture of Chuck and Blair that she had found, walked over and handed it to him. "I found this in my mother's closet," She started to say as he took it from her," she has a box filled with picture and gifts, I'm guessing they're all from you-"

"Blair?" He cut her off.

"Yes, my mother." She said in the same tone as Blair.

"Blair Waldorf is your mother?" He asked still staring at the picture. He couldn't take his eyes off of it, off of _her_.

"And you are my father."

"Ok, I don't know who you are or what you want but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Whatever you want, you're not going to get it." He said as he looked at her.

"NO! I'm telling the truth! I came all the way here from France just to meet you!" She said about to cry. "My mother doesn't even know I'm here. She thinks I'm with my Aunt Serena." She continued quietly.

He look shocked when she said Serena's name. "You know Serena?"

"Of course. She's my mother's best friend." She said matter-of-factly. "Now I don't really want to impose but it's late and I don't have anywhere to go-" She said looking around the room.

"I can call Serena-" He interrupted her before she did the same.

"NO! Then she'll call my mother, and she'll know I'm here."

"She's going to find out eventually," he saw her face fell, "… but I guess you can stay here tonight. Nate is away on business so the guest room is free. But tomorrow you have to call Serena and…" He couldn't even say her name.

"I know. And thank you." She walked a little closer to him and gave him a hug.

He was shocked. Surprised at her action. But as soon as she wrapped her arms around him he felt something. Like he had some kind of connection with her. He hugged her back and was immediately overcome by this protective nature that he hadn't felt before, except for her…

He was relieved when she pulled away. This was all so overwhelming.

"Goodnight." She told him as she walked towards the room he was pointing to. "And thanks. I'm glad I finally got to meet you."

XOXO

"Serena!" I've been trying to call you for hours!" Blair said into the phone. She had been trying to call Serena ever since Charlotte had brought up wanting to go to New York two days ago.

"Sorry B. My mom is throwing some party and I've been busy helping her out. I was going to call you back but I've just been so busy!"

"Well at least you finally picked up now. So, how's Charlotte? Is she helping you out with the party too?"

"What are you talking about Blair?"

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about?'?" Blair said in a panic. "Charlotte came to visit you yesterday. She even called me after she landed."

"Blair, Charlotte isn't here, or at least she's not with me." Serena said, starting to get worried.

"Then where is she? Because yesterday I put her on a plane to New York!" Blair said, still panicked.

"Oh my god!" Serena said quietly, realizing something.

"What? Do you know where she is?"

"Chuck." She said after a few seconds of silence.

"What did you just say?" Blair couldn't believe what had just come out of her best friend's mouth.

"Two days ago Charlotte called me asking if I knew who Chuck was. She asked me if he was her father."

Blair didn't know what to say. How did she find out?

"Blair?" Serena said when she didn't hear her on the other line.

"Go get her and bring her home. I'm getting on a plane."

"But Blair-" Serena said worried and confused at the same time.

"Just do it Serena. I can't run away from my past anymore. This was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Ok. I'll see you soon."

XOXO

Charlotte woke up and walked into the living room to find Chuck sitting on the couch reading the paper.

"Good morning." She said timidly.

He put down the paper. "Good morning to you too. How did you sleep?"

"Good, thanks." She was still standing.

He patted the seat on the couch next to him and she sat down.

"Are you hungry? Should I call room service?" He asked, surprised at his fatherly nature.

"No, I'm fine." She said looking at her hands nervously. After a moment of silence she finally spoke up. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

He didn't really want to, but he figured she wouldn't stop until she got answers so he agreed anyway. "Ask me anything."  
>"How long had you and my mother been together?"<p>

"Well, our relationship was complicated. Very complicated." He said, not looking her in the eyes.

"Were you together when I was born?"

"No."

"Did you even know I was born?"

"… No I didn't."

There was a moment of silence before she asked him another question. "Did you love her?"

It took him a minute to answer. Not because he didn't know the answer, but because it was hard to get out. "I still do. And I can't imagine the day I won't."

He couldn't believe he was actually talking about Blair to his alleged daughter that he had just met yesterday.

The ding of the elevator and the sound of a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Chuck?" He heard Serena call.

"Aunt Serena!" Charlotte yelled as she ran to Serena who had just walked into the room.

"Oh, thank god!" Serena sighed as she hugged Charlotte. "I'm taking you home."

"But I'm fine! It's not like I'm with a complete stranger." She said rolling her eyes.

"Your mother is on her way. I'm taking you home right now." Serena tried to speak quietly so Chuck wouldn't hear, but he did anyway.

"She's coming back?" Chuck asked.

"Only to pick up Charlotte. I don't think it's such a good idea Chuck-"

"I'm coming with you." He cut her off.

A/N: I didn't write the line "I still do. And I can't imagine the day I won't." and I just wanted to give credit to the Gossip Girl writers.


	6. Chapter 6

They were at the Waldorf penthouse. Charlotte was sitting on the couch and Serena was standing next to her with her arms crossed.

They heard the ding of the elevator and Blair walked out, furious.

"What were you thinking?" She screamed as she walked in the room.

"I'm… I'm sorry!" Charlotte started to cry. She didn't mean for anyone to be mad at her.

"You lied to both me and Aunt Serena! You had us both so worried!" Blair was still furious.

Charlotte immediately stopped crying and stood up. "_I _lied to _you_? Try _you_ lied to _me_! You lied to me about my father, and who knows what else!" She yelled back.

Blair was immediately shocked by her words. She knew this was going to happen but it still surprised her to hear it from her daughter.

"I'm sorry. I just-" Blair stuttered.

"You what?" Charlotte started to say before someone interrupted both of them.

Chuck walked out into the foyer from where he was in the kitchen. "Chuck?" Blair said softly. She was surprised to see her here.

"Charlotte, let's go upstairs." Serena said leading her up the stairs.

"We need to talk." Chuck said sternly to Blair.


	7. Chapter 7

"How could you keep something like this from me?" Chuck said as he walked over to where Blair was.

"I'm sorry Chuck. I should have stayed. I should have told you everything but I was scared. I wasn't ready and you definitely weren't ready." She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"But you're here now."

"I'm so sorry Chuck. I know you're mad at me-" Her eyes were starting to tear up.

"I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you." He said taking her hands. "I'm just upset that I couldn't be there for you, and her."

"I wanted you there, but I was so scared. I thought running away to try and avoid my problems was the only answer."  
>"Believe me when I say it's not." He said, remembering all of the times he tried to run away from his problems.<p>

His comment made her laugh. "I know. I thought telling you would be easier than breaking things off with Louis, but it wasn't."

There was a minute of silence before Blair spoke up.

"How did she find you?"

"Apparently she looked me up. She found this." He handed her the picture. "I didn't know you still kept things from our past."

She gasped when she saw the picture. "Oh my god! When did she… of course." Putting everything together.

"What?" Chuck asked, confused.

"Two days ago she came out of my room and told me she was looking for something. She must have gone into my closet and found the box because later that day she asked to come here. I should have known. If there is any doubt in your mind that she isn't yours, there's your proof." She said, chuckling.

There was another moment of silence and this time it was Chuck who spoke up.

"Would you like to talk more over dinner tonight?"

"We do have a lot to talk about. But first, I think we should go talk to our daughter."

Chuck and Blair went upstairs to find Serena showing Charlotte Blair's old room.

"I think I should go." Serena hugged Charlotte and then said goodbye to Chuck and Blair as she left the room.

"What do you want?" Charlotte crossed her arms and imitated the way Blair stares when she's angry.

"Wow, she really is our daughter." Chuck whispered quietly into Blair's ear and they both tried not to laugh.

"We just want to talk to you." Blair said calmly.

All three of them took a seat on Blair's bed.

"First, I just want to apologize that I hid this from you." Blair started. She then proceeded to tell her, with Chuck's help of course, about that night at the Bar Mitzvah and how they got to 'escape' from their lives for one night. They told her about Louis and the engagement. But more importantly, they told her about them. They told her about everything from that night at Victrola to the Bar Mitzvah and all of the happy, and sad, moments in between.

Charlotte was speechless.

"Well…." Blair said, "I know it's a lot to take in."

"Sorry, it's just, I go from thinking I don't have a father at all to hearing the life story of both of my parents."

"I think we've all had out fair share of surprises recently." Chuck said looking at his daughter, then Blair.

"Well, I better get ready." Blair said after a moment of silence.

"Where are you going?" Charlotte asked curiously as Chuck and Blair stood up.

"Out… to dinner." Blair said as the two of them walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Charlotte.

XOXO

About an hour later Chuck had returned from the Empire, all ready and waiting for Blair. He had been waiting, with Charlotte, for about fifteen minutes before Blair finally came down. Chuck had always thought she looked beautiful, but this time, it was different. She had on a beautiful, deep purple dress. She had chosen that color for obvious reasons.

"You look beautiful." Chuck said taking her hand and kissing it as she blushed. It had been far to long since she heard him say that.

Charlotte watched her parents inquisitively. She had never seen two people, especially two people who hadn't seen each other in fifteen years, interact like that.

After stopping by Rufus and Lily's, so they could drop Charlotte off and have her meet the rest of the family, they had finally made it to the restaurant

"Well, Lily seemed very happy that you're finally back." Chuck said.

"And they seem to really like Charlotte." Blair said with a sigh of relief.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Well, maybe because I've hid her for fifteen years." Blair would never forgive herself for what she had done to them.

"Blair. I don't know how many more times I can say this," he said taking her hands, "you're here now, and that's all that matters."

A small smile appeared on her face. Even after all these years, he still knew what to say to make her feel better.

"And now that you're back, I want to be apart of her life."

"Well, I have missed New York…" she started to say.

"Blair, I don't want you to feel like you have to move back. That's a big decision."

"No, I want to. I've actually been thinking about it for a while now. And now that Charlotte knows, and the majority of her family is here, I don't want to keep her from them. Especially from you." She said, a soft smile appeared on her face. "And she really likes it here." She continued with a laugh.

XOXO

Chuck and Blair had returned from dinner and were now in the limo on the way back from picking up Charlotte.

Charlotte was watching her parents just smile at each other. She had seen her mother go on a thousand dates but she had never seen her this happy.

"I should go." Chuck said as Charlotte was walking upstairs.

"No." Blair immediately replied, which surprised everyone, especially herself. "Stay." Then she gave him a look, the look she only gave Chuck Bass.

Charlotte was still trying to process what she had heard as she continued walking upstairs and into Serena's room (she was staying at Lily's that night). How could two people who haven't seen each other in such a long time react like that?  
>"Blair," Chuck said, as Blair grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.<p>

"I'm sorry Chuck, for everything, and I've missed you so much." She told him once they got to the top of the stairs.

He then leaned in for a passionate kiss. They kissed as they made their way to Blair's room and shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Charlotte came downstairs to find both of her parents sitting at the dining room table. There was a huge breakfast in front of them and they were talking, laughing, and holding hands.

"Good morning!" She interrupted them and they immediately looked at her.

"Good morning sweetheart." Blair said to her daughter as she sat down next to her.

"So what are we doing today?" Charlotte asked, grabbing a strawberry.

"I-" Blair started to say before Chuck cut her off.

"_We _are going to show you around the city." Chuck said.

"But I thought you had to work?"

"Blair, I'm the CEO of Bass Industries. I think I can take off of work today to spend some time with my family."

_Family_. A smile slowly appeared on her face as he said that word. She liked the sound of it, the way he said it.

XOXO

The limo stopped in front of Bendel's. Charlotte got out first, then Chuck and Blair, who were holding hands. This was Chuck's idea. If he hadn't been able to spoil his daughter for the last fifteen years, he would make up for it today. She was a Bass after all, and she deserved it.

They walked inside and Charlotte immediately spotted a beautiful Erickson Beamon necklace.

"Oh, mother! Look at this! It looks just like the one I found in your closet!"

"I gave your mother that necklace for her seventeenth birthday." Chuck said as he and Blair came up behind her.

"It was the first gift you ever got me." Blair said.

"And now, it will be the first gift I get my daughter." Chuck said as he motioned to the salesperson to get the necklace out of the glass case.

Charlotte put on the necklace and immediately gasped. It was so beautiful. "Thank you, daddy." She said as she hugged him.

Chuck was taken aback by her words. This was the first time she called him that. Even Blair was shocked.

Charlotte turned around to look at herself in the mirror again. Chuck came up behind her and said the same thing he told Blair when he gave her her necklace. "Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty."

Charlotte smiled and Blair gave Chuck a kiss. "I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too."

XOXO

A few hours later they arrived back home. Charlotte, still wearing her new necklace, ran upstairs to put her things away and call Serena.

"Thank you Chuck, for everything." Blair said giving him a kiss. "You're such a good father."

"Who would've known?" Chuck said with a smile.

"So, should we tell her?" Blair asked.

Chuck nodded and they made their way upstairs.

A/N: Not sure if I like this chapter. Maybe I'll change it. Opinions are welcome!

And, I want to give the GG writers credit for the "Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty" line since I didn't write it :)


	9. Chapter 9

"… And he got me the prettiest necklace!" Charlotte said into the phone to Serena.

"Charlotte?" Blair said as she and Chuck slowly walked into her old room.

"Oh, Aunt Serena, I have to go. I'll see you later." She hung up the phone. "Yes?"

"We have to talk to you about something." Blair started. She and Chuck were still standing by the door. "So, how do you like it here?" She asked hesitantly.

"I love it!"

"So you wouldn't mind living here?"

"Mother?" Charlotte's voice trailed of.

"We're going to live here from now on. With your father, as a family." Blair said looking at Chuck, a smile on her face.

Charlotte immediately hugged her mother and then her father. She gave him the biggest hug and then whispered "Thank you, daddy. I love you."

Although he had only known her for a few days, he had already loved her so much. "I love you too."

He replied as he gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

XOXO

Later on that day, Serena came home to find the family sittin in the living room, talking.

"Aunt Serena!" Charlotte ran to give her a hug. "We're moving here!"

"What?" Serena gave Blair a shocked look.

"We're moving back, Serena." Blair said as Chuck put an arm around her.

"What did you do?" Serena asked Chuck suspiciously, and jokingly.

"Actually, nothing." Chuck said looking at Blair.

"Well, I'm glad your back." Serena said as she gave Blair a hug.

XOXO

"Chuck, where are you?" Chuck heard Nate say when he picked up the phone.

"Nathaniel, you're back."

"Yes, where are you? I thought we were going out for drinks when I got back."

"Sorry, I must have forgot."

"No problem. Where are you? I'll come meet you now."

"I'm at the Waldorf penthouse."

"Why? Is Serena ok?"

"Yes, Serena is fine, but there is someone I'd like you to meet." Chuck said hanging up the phone before Nate could ask any more questions.

XOXO

About fifteen minutes later the elevator doors opened and Nate walked out.

"Chuck what is going on? Blair?" Nate asked confused.

"Nathaniel, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Chuck said.

"What is going on here?" Nate asked, not even noticing Charlotte.

"This is Charlotte, Nate." Blair said putting an arm around her."

"My daughter, _our_ daughter." Chuck corrected himself.

Nate was speechless.

"Nate?" Serena said as she walked over to him.

"Sorry, it's just… you have a daughter?"

"Yes. Actually, I just found out myself." Chuck said to Nate as he walked over to him. "Charlotte, come here and meet your Uncle Nate."

"Oh, so now I'm an uncle?" Nate said laughing.

Blair, Serena, and Charlotte had gone upstairs and let Chuck and Nate so they could talk.

"When did you find out?" Nate asked.

"A few days ago. She came to the Empire looking for me, her father." Chuck said with a blank stare, remembering what happened that night.

"So Blair hid her from you for all these years?"

"Yes, but she's here now and that's all that matters." Chuck said looking at Nate.

"She looks just like Blair." Nate said after a moment of silence.

"I know. But she does have my smile, my signature smirk." Chuck said with a small laugh.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Well, I'm not sure. All I know is that they're moving back here so I'll be able to be there for Charlotte, and Blair."


	10. Chapter 10

A few months had passed. Blair was enjoying going back to her old life, Charlotte, now attending Constance Billard just like her mother had, was making many friends and adjusting to her new life, and Chuck, who had moved into Blair's penthouse, was enjoying life with his family.

"Daddy?" Charlotte called.

"I'm in here." Chuck said from his and Blair's room (which was Eleanor and Cyrus' old room. Charlotte got Blair's old room because she wanted to be closer to Serena's room).

"I was wondering if I could… what is _that_?" She gasped as she walked into the room?

"Charlotte," Chuck started to say as his daughter walked closer to him to get a better look at what was in his hand, "I'm going to ask your mother to marry me."

Charlotte gasped as he showed her the ring. "It's beautiful!"

"And very special."  
>"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes still glued to the ring.<p>

"Well," Chuck sat down on the bed and Charlotte did the same, "about a year before you were born, when I was going to propose to your mother for the first time, this is the ring I was going to use."

Charlotte look at her father. She knew the story, she just didn't know he still had the same ring. "I think she'll say yes." She said as she gave her father a hug.

"Chuck?" Chuck quickly hid the ring back in his jacket pocket right before Blair walked in. "There you are!" She walked over to Chuck and gave him a kiss. "Just give me about thirty minutes and then we can go." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

Chuck and Charlotte shard their signature smirk as Charlotte walked out of the room.

An hour later, Blair was finally ready. They were going out to dinner to celebrate their six-month anniversary.

Charlotte and Serena were sitting on Charlotte's bed, discussing which movie they were going to watch.

"You two have fin tonight." Blair said standing with Chuck in the doorway.

"You too!" Charlotte said, looking at Chuck.

Blair looked curiously at Chuck, then back at Charlotte. "Is there something you know that I don't?"

"No." Charlotte said quickly.

Blair knew her daughter was up to something, but right now, she didn't really care. "Well, behave."

"What was that?" A very confused Serena asked her niece once Chuck and Blair had left.

A smile began to appear on Charlotte's face. "Daddy's going to propose!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Serena said, equally as excited.

"He showed me the ring. It's beautiful!"  
>"Oh, I'm so excited for them!"<p>

XOXO

Chuck and Blair were in the limo after dinner.

"Oh Chuck, tonight was wonderful." Blair, who was cuddled up next to Chuck, said.

"But the night isn't over yet. I have a surprise for you." Chuck said as he pulled a blindfold out of his pocket.

"Chuck?" Blair asked curiously as he started to put it on her.

"I told you, I have a surprise for you."  
>"Can you at least tell me where we're going?"<p>

"You'll find out soon." Chuck said as Blair sighed.

A few minutes later the limo stopped. Arthur opened the door and Chuck helped Blair get out.

"Can you tell me where we are now?" Blair asked, still blindfolded.

"You'll find out soon, I promise."

Chuck led Blair into a building and then into an elevator. The ride up to wherever they were going took forever. Blair just wanted to know what was going on. The elevator doors opened and they got out. Chuck led Blair out a door and she suddenly felt a breeze. They were outside, probably on some rooftop, she thought.

Chuck then took off the blindfold. Blair's eyes opened wide when she finally saw where they were. "The Empire State Building? Chuck, why are we here?" Then she finally looked at Chuck, who handed her a bouquet of peonies.

"Blair, I know it's been a while since I've done this but," Chuck got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his jacket pocket as Blair gasped, "I know our past has been rocky and we've made many mistakes, but you are the best thing that's ever came into my life and you, and our daughter make me so happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Blair couldn't stop smiling and was starting to tear up. "Blair, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" Blair said, now crying.

Chuck slipped the ring on her finger and then stood up. Blair immediately wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes before Blair pulled away.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Chuck said, exactly the same way as when he told her for the first time when they were eighteen.

She kissed him again. "Let's go home. I'm sure Charlotte will be excited to find out."

"She already knows." Chuck said as he led Blair to the elevator.

"So that's why she was acting suspicious before!"

They were in the limo on the way home. Blair was leaning against Chuck, staring at the ring. She didn't really get a chance to look at it before. The ring was beautiful, but she knew she had seen it before. Then it hit her!

"Chuck," Blair looked up at him, "this is the ring you bought for me when you tried to propose the first time. You kept it after all these years?"

"Yes."

"But why? Even after I left?"

"I kept it now for the same reason I kept it before, because of you."

She gave him a kiss. "Thank you. For never giving up on us, even when I did."

XOXO

Charlotte and Serena ran out of the kitchen when they heard footsteps in the living room.

"Mother! Let me see it!" Charlotte yelled as she ran over to Blair. She and Serena listened intently, with the occasional gasp, as Chuck and Blair told them about the proposal.

In that moment everyone was happy. Although everyone's lives had turned upside down in the past few moths, they were all happy, and together and didn't know how it could get any better than this.

A/N: So I hoped everyone liked it. This only the second fanfic that I've written so I know it's not the best, but I'm pretty happy with it.

I just want to give a big thank you to my friend Cristina who read this and gave me ideas for it!

And, also, I'm thinking about writing one-shots or many another, shorter, story as like a part 2 of this one. Would anyone read it? And if you would, I'd like opinions of what you'd like me to write about.

Thank you for reading! : )


End file.
